A device may have audio input apparatus that can be used to receive audio signals from the surrounding environment. The device may also have audio output apparatus that can be used to output audio signals to the surrounding environment. For example, a device may have one or more speakers for outputting audio signals and one or more microphones for receiving audio signals. Audio signals which are output from the speaker(s) of the device may be received as “echo” in the audio signal received by the microphone(s). It may be the case that this echo is not desired in the received audio signal. For example, the device may be a user device (such as a mobile phone, tablet, laptop, PC, etc) which is used in a communication event, such as an audio or video call, with another user device over a network. Far-end signals of the call may be output from the speaker at the user device and may be received as echo in the audio signals received by the microphone at the device. Such echo can be disturbing to users of the call, and the perceived quality of the call may be reduced due to the echo. In particular, the echo may cause interference for near-end audio signals which are intended to be received by the microphone and transmitted to the far-end in the call. Therefore echo cancellation and/or echo suppression may be applied to the received audio signals to thereby suppress the echo in the received audio signal. The power of the echo in the received audio signal may vary depending upon the arrangement of the user device. For example, the user device may be a mobile phone and in that case, the power of the echo in the received audio signal would normally be higher when the mobile phone is operating in a “hands-free” mode compared to when the mobile phone is not operating in a “hands-free” mode.
Echo cancellation (or “echo subtraction”) techniques aim to estimate an echo signal included in the audio signal received at the microphone, based on knowledge of the audio signal which is output from the speaker. The estimate of the echo signal can then be subtracted from the received audio signal thereby removing at least some of the echo from the received audio signal. Echo suppression is used to apply frequency-dependent suppression to the received audio signal to thereby suppress the echo in the received audio signal.